Drilling a borehole for the extraction of minerals has become an increasingly complicated operation due to the increased depth and complexity of many boreholes, including the complexity added by directional drilling. Drilling is an expensive operation and errors in drilling add to the cost and, in some cases, drilling errors may permanently lower the output of a well for years into the future. Current technologies and methods do not adequately address the complicated nature of drilling. Accordingly, what is needed are a system and method to improve drilling operations and minimize drilling errors.